


confess

by jeonsfm



Category: bts, jungkook - Fandom, yoongi - Fandom, yoonkook - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonsfm/pseuds/jeonsfm
Summary: yoongi was finally ready to confess, but maybe he's too late. or did he ever have any chance to begin with?
Relationships: YoonKook - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	confess

after 1 year of being in denial of how he felt, he finally acknowledge how jeon jungkook has been keeping him awake all night. he’s finally acknowledged the thing that everyone knows, but he himself doesn’t. after 1 year he’s finally able to say “yes, i like jungkook.” in front of his friends whom responded with “yes yoongi, finally!” “we been knew but we’re happy for you. you finally acknowledged your feelings for that kid.” and a “now go kiss him already. the way he looks at you? i’m pretty sure he likes you too.” which he returned with a blush, making his friends amused by how he reacted. never in their life have they ever seen yoongi blush because of a guy.

it took him 1 week to compose himself and finally thought of confessing. all of his friends supported him saying that they’ll both make a cute couple, and that it won’t hurt if he tells jungkook his feelings. they acknowledged the fact that jungkook might reject him, or that he never felt the same way, but yoongi only replied with a “i never thought of us being together anyways. it’s okay. i just want to express my admiration for him. that’s it.” yoongi’s friends seemed convinced, but two were not: hoseok and yoongi himself.

it was 5 days before yoongi planned to confess to jungkook when his best friend, hoseok, approached him. yoongi, at that time, was preparing the 2nd paragraph of his speech to jungkook. the longest he had ever written, and probably longer than the essays he ever wrote for uni. hoseok approached him, burger in hand, when he asked yoongi if he was sure of this, if he was sure of everything. yoongi was caught off guard as he thought his best friend supported him, and answered with a “of course, hoseok. why wouldn’t i be?” hoseok shared his thoughts about everything: that there will always be a possibility that confessing will only break jungkook and yoongi’s friendship apart, that there is a possibility that jungkook might hate yoongi for liking him, that jungkook will leave yoongi in the friend zone and ghost him afterwards, or the fact that yoongi has always wanted to be with jungkook. he has always dreamed of them being together but he tries to deny it. yoongi may have finally accepted that he does have feelings for jungkook but he hasn’t really confirmed it with himself whether or not he would like to be in a relationship with jungkook. 

“i know myself hoseok, i know i’m not in that level of in love yet. i just admire jungkook and that’s it. i have no intentions of being in a relationship with him.”

“you know yourself but it took you a year to finally acknowledge your feelings towards jungkook, yoongi. if you really know yourself you would have realized it in like a month or something. imagine how we knew all along you’re in love with that kid yet you just realized it after a year. you really think you know yourself at this point yoongs? i doubt not.” which left yoongi confused all over again, just like how he was confused when he starts to realize his feelings for jungkook.

3 days before yoongi planned to confess, rumored spread that jungkook finally had a girlfriend. rumors were fast to spread as jungkook is quite popular as “the jock who never had a cheerleader girlfriend” which jungkook hated. he didn’t want people invading his privacy and people telling him who to date. news reached yoongi and his heart immediately shattered. true or not, maybe hoseok was right. he was denying again. he wanted to be with jungkook. he wanted to be in a relationship with jungkook yet he just knew he was gonna be rejected so he buried deep his fantasies, making himself believe that he never wanted to kiss jungkook, or shout to the entire world that he is his and they’re in a relationship. 

hoseok was the first one to approach yoongi when the news broke out. as soon as their class ended, hoseok wanted to talk to yoongi. yoongi thought that hoseok was there to tell him “i told you so” but the words he first heard was,

“are you okay, yoongi? be honest with me.”

and no, he wasn’t. even if it was just a rumor. rumors can always be true.

they spent the break with yoongi sharing his feelings to his bestfriend. hoseok wanted to shout “yoongi, why are you such a fool in love? why him?” to yoongi’s face but he can’t. yoongi is the most precious person in the world and the only thing he wants is for his best friend to be happy. yet the only person yoongi has fallen in love with is giving him a hard time. just when they were done with their session, jungkook appeared in front of them with a girl. hoseok saw how yoongi’s eyes were shaking. jungkook let out a “yoongi hyung, i missed you!” and hoseok knew how yoongi just fell in love with jungkook again. yoongi smiled at jungkook, but never leaving his eyes on the girl beside jungkook. hoseok didn’t want to do it, but his mouth slipped.

“oh jungkook, is that your girlfriend?”

“hoseok hyung, what are you talking about?” jungkook let out a laugh and waved the two goodbye.

yoongi’s shoulders dropped as if he was holding his breath the entire time. yoongi smiled at the thought that jungkook didn’t confirm the rumors. but… he didn’t deny it either. all that were left a confused yoongi and a worried hoseok.

the day yoongi waited finally came. he already had plans with jungkook and thought of it as the perfect timing to confess. he was having a great day, but he knew something was wrong. things were going according to plan but something was wrong. the last class came and he was excited to meet jungkook. they planned to meet at their favorite restaurant, the place where yoongi think his feelings for jungkook started to grow. he patiently waited for jungkook to come. he decided to open his social media accounts when he received a text from hoseok.

hoseok: yoongi, please. ditch jungkook. don’t open up your instagram account. please.  
hoseok: but if you already did, you can always call me. i’m your best friend. i love you.

but he was more curious than before. right after he clicked the instagram app, yoongi regret not listening to hoseok.

jeons97: it’s been a year, and i’m more than happy to finally, FINALLY, show you to the world. it’s been a year since i heard the question to the most important question i have ever uttered in my entire life. 

it’s been a year since you finally said yes to me, haewon.

i’m not really public with this love stuff, but i just wanted to show the world the woman that finally made “the jock who never had a cheerleader girlfriend” so whipped. i love you, my haewon. to more years with you love. @haewon ♡

and just like that, yoongi’s heart dropped. he was too late, or maybe he never had a chance to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> first baby... im soft but not satisfied BYE


End file.
